When hanging pictures and other objects on the wall, it can be difficult to mount the hooks or hangers in the right location on the wall so the picture hangs exactly where desired. When mounting more than one hook, it can also be difficult to mount the hooks so that they are horizontally aligned or level. Ensuring that the hooks are level is important so that the picture will be oriented properly in a level position. Measuring the precise locations where the hooks are to be mounted often requires careful and time consuming measurements or approximations, and can often result in trial and error approaches where extra holes are punched into the wall which would then need to be repaired.
Accordingly, an improved apparatus and method for aiding in hanging an object from a wall is desired.